Once Upon a Romance
by Brinchen86
Summary: A ficlet collection of stories about the love of 'Outlaw Queen', 'Snowing', 'SwanFire' and 'Wooden Swan', with the appearance of 'the Charming family' and other characters.
1. Healing (Outlaw Queen)

Title: Healing  
Summary: Regina has learnt that love certainly is no weakness.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina/Robin (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG – 13  
Word Count: 488  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

The warmth of sunshine on her face awoke Regina from her deep slumber. A smile lit her face at the sensations that filled her heart and slowly started to spread into every inch of her body. Not too long ago, she had been convinced that such feelings weren't made for her. After Daniel, she had been incapable of experiencing happiness. Even the curse hadn't changed that. Only Henry had been able to spark occasional memories of what being happy had been like.

Love is weakness. Her mother hadn't missed a chance to remind her of that until Regina had believed her. Losing Daniel had turned a once beautiful feeling into the worst one she had ever experienced. Pain and rage had turned her into a bitter woman, and seemingly had erased all chances for a happy ending.

Closing her eyes, Regina tried to fight back the rising memories, and those bitter feelings that were linked to them. Evil wasn't born but made: she still believed that. But by now, Regina also knew that the decisions she made were up to her. She was the one who chose her path. Good or evil?

The Charmings had forgiven her, so had Emma, Henry and the entire town. Regina couldn't deny that doing good deeds was a surprisingly enjoyable experience. Sometimes, it almost seemed like deep within her, there was still the smiling girl she had been so many years ago.

Stretching in bed, shifting beneath the soft covers, she let go of the old memories and instead focused her attention on the present. She could hear noises and whispering voices from outside her bedroom that increased the strong sensation of comfort. Closing her eyes again, she intended to go back to sleep for another hour as a soft knocking on the bedroom door changed her mind. Said door was opened and two all too familiar faces appeared.

"Look, seems like Mommy's awake," Robin whispered into Roland's ear. The little boy smiled happily and rushed over to her bed.

"Momma!" he announced proudly, clutching his favourite stuffed animal as he climbed onto her bed. She remembered very well how she had given it to him, seemingly ages ago. "Papa and I made breakfast for you!"

"Really? You did?" Regina smiled back at the excited little boy. The sight of his happy face caused her heart to ache, but it was a good feeling. The sweet pain of joy. "Now, that's a great surprise to wake up to."

"Then I'd say we let Momma get up so she can join us," Robin said with a wink at her. Nodding eagerly, Roland jumped off the bed and followed his father. Regina watched them in silence, a bright smile spreading across her face as she realised that for once, she was glad she had been wrong. Love was not weakness. In fact, it had provided exactly what she had needed so badly to heal.


	2. Country Queen (Outlaw Queen)

Title: Country Queen  
Summary: Thanks to Robin, Regina learns to be spontaneous.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina/Robin (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG – 13  
Word Count: 910  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Regina felt like a teenage girl, in love for the first time. At least she believed a teenage girl in love felt that way. After all, her mother had made sure that she hadn't been able to experience a childhood like kids did nowadays. She and Daniel had to meet in secret, had to hide their love. Eventually, being cautious hadn't been enough though, and it seemed like she had lost her chances for true love once and for all.

Until she had met a certain thief. Said man caused feelings deep within her which she had almost forgotten about. Now she remembered why she had once told little Snow that true love was worth every risk.

Warmth that spread into every inch of her body. A tickling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Flames of desire, blazing deep within her. Love was exciting, comforting and alluring.

And, despite her expectations, she was finally allowed to experience it again. Robin and his son provided happiness and safety in a way that was still unfamiliar to her.

The Evil Queen is happy, she thought, mentally shaking her head at herself. How else could she explain that she had agreed to go to Granny's together with Robin? There had been a time, not too long ago, when the folks of Storybrooke would have stared at her with disgust and hate. She had started to avoid this place, unwilling to be confronted with the fact that the curse had been broken and everyone remembered her bad deeds over and over again.

By now, she was just one of them. She didn't know how many people had actually forgiven her, and how many just accepted her presence, but she didn't care. She had chosen a new path for herself, and so far, it seemed to be the less painful and far more enjoyable one.

"That's interesting music," Robin said, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's called 'country music'," Regina answered. For her, this 'new world' was so familiar by now that she had her moments of confusion when Robin found himself facing something that didn't exist in the Enchanted Forest. "It's not exactly my taste."

"Sounds like good dancing music though." A cheeky smirk lit Robin's face.

"Oh, no." Shaking her head, Regina raised her hands in defense. "Don't you even consider dancing with me. It's not my type of music, and I don't dance anymore either."

"Just because you're used to royal parties in castles," he teased. Regina resisted the urge to remind him that even back in the Enchanted Forest, she hadn't celebrated much either. After all, a bitter woman who was known as the Evil Queen didn't have many reasons for partying.

"Come on," he said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "It's never too late to try something new. You might have fun."

"And turn myself into the town's newest gossip."

Robin playfully rolled his eyes. "Do you, Regina Mills, want to tell me that you're wasting even a single thought on what people around you might be thinking?" He offered his hand to her. "Do me the honour."

A soft sigh escaped her as she took his hand. As if there was even the slightest chance that she could resist his offer, especially if it came along with a wink and this smirk. Unwillingly, she followed him into the middle of the diner. Granny and Ruby had created a small dance floor with pushing the tables to the sides of the room. A few people were already making good use of it.

"You don't even know how to dance to this music," she reminded him. "Neither do I."

"There's music that doesn't require any knowledge about the right steps."

And without waiting for any further complaints from her side, he pulled her closer. Indeed, he didn't know country music, but he certainly knew what he was doing. Hesitant at first, Regina allowed him to spin her across the dance floor, twist and turn with her.

But then, she couldn't help herself. A smile started to show first. Soon, she would laugh if they tried an especially interesting couple of moves. Then she became more active herself. Regina couldn't deny Robin had been right: trying something new wasn't so bad after all. She had almost forgotten the other guests at the diner as the two of them danced across the floor, jumping, spinning and laughing. She felt so carefree, not even the slightest bit of sadness or anger seemed to be left within her.

As the fifth song ended, she made them stop, panting as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, but I need a break," she announced. "And a drink."

Breathless himself, Robin nodded. "I'll invite you to both," he told her with a wink. Guiding her over to the bar, he winked again and whispered, "Now, will you admit that I was right? You had fun, and you danced very well, if I may say so."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she answered with a smirk of her own. Maybe country music wasn't so bad after all.

At the bar, Robin ordered their drinks. Before they could claim their bar stools though, Granny stepped closer. "I didn't know you had it in you," she stated. Regina responded with another smirk. Yes, she was good at surprising people, and even better at surprising herself. Who would have expected that a Country Queen was hidden deep within her?


	3. All Those Special Moments (Snowing)

Title: All Those Special Moments  
Prompt: 1. family pictures (for writerverse)  
Word Count: 1,107  
Rating: PG - 13  
Original/Fandom: Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
Pairings (if any) Snow/Charming  
Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): none  
Summary: Snow has a new obsession, and Charming kinda likes it, too.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

When he had left around an hour ago, Snow had already been busy with looking through a rather big, wooden box. She had barely looked up when he had told her that he would quickly go to the diner and get them some grilled cheese.

By the time Charming returned, Snow was still busy with said box, and didn't even bother to look up as he entered the living room. Only when he sat across of her, she finally became aware of his presence.

"I guess you didn't hear me when I said I'd go to Granny's and get us grilled cheese, right?" he wanted to know as she looked back at him with a questioning expression.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at him, her cheeks flushing softly in embarrassment, which made her even more adorable to him. "I was just a little busy."

"Busy with what?" he wanted to know, moving closer. "What's in this mysterious box?"

"Oh, just some family pictures." Still with a slightly red faced, she shoved it into the middle of her coffee table. "It's become an habit. I love to look through them."

Charming raised his eyebrows at her. "We're living together for years now, and not once you asked me to look through family pictures together?"

Snow shrugged. "I thought you might not be interested in that. It's nothing we ever did in the past."

"That's because something like taking pictures didn't exist back home," Charming replied. "All we had were family paintings, and those you couldn't really miss. You kept on running into them everywhere after all." He got up and joined his wife on her couch. "I know you've become kind of obsessed with taking photos since our family reunion, so I guess there are quite a lot of photos in there."

Snow nodded eagerly, obviously happy that he was showing interest. "I'm usually taking pictures of everyone in Storybrooke, but most of them are of our family."

Charming pulled the box over to himself. He hadn't been wrong with expecting to face a lot of family pictures in there. That Snow was obsessed with taking photos of anything and everything didn't even come close to reality either. He could see pictures of every possible all day life situation he could think of. There were photos of Henry, playing either with Charming, with his mother, father or anyone else in Storybrooke. There were even more pictures of Emma, and also of him.

"I didn't even realise you were taking pictures of me in these situations," he said amused.

Once more, Snow blushed softly. "Yes, I know. But you get the best pictures of people when they're not aware of anyone watching them. Those can be the happiest moments."

But she hadn't just taken pictures of those random moments but also of the big ones, like the wedding of Emma and August, and of every single birthday party. What caught Charming's attention as well was the fact that even the most recent photos didn't look new anymore, but rather often used.

"I know it's silly to look through them all the time," Snow added, seemingly having read his mind.

Charming shook his head. "No, I wouldn't say that at all. It's nice to remind yourself of all those moments." Once again, he raised his eyebrows at her embarrassed expression. "What is it?"

"It's just..." She paused, sighing deeply. "I've missed so much. I wanted to see Emma grow up. I missed her first steps, her first word. Everything. Now I got her back, and I don't want to miss a single moment anymore. I want to capture them all, and refresh my memories of them as often as I can."

She lowered her head, in a way he knew only too well. "Are you feeling guilty?" he wanted to know. "Because we missed all of these moments?"

Like expected, she nodded. "You surely remember what Emma said right after the curse was broken. She was alone all the time. She didn't have anyone who'd celebrate her birthdays with her, who'd cheer with her when she started to make her first steps. No one looked through her homework with her when she went to school. And she has absolutely no pictures of herself as a child. All those important moments...no one documented them. No one."

"It wasn't your fault, Snow," Charming said softly. "Neither was it mine. We did what we could to protect her, to give her a real chance. It's sad we missed all these moments, but you shouldn't blame yourself for that."

"Maybe," Snow answered. "But not only doesn't she have any pictures of herself, she also missed all these moments in Henry's life. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait so many years before she was reunited with him." She sighed again. "We missed so much and we can't change that anymore, but there's still something I can do. I can make sure to take photos of all those important moments that are ahead for us now. And I'm determined to do so."

Charming nodded slowly. Snow's words made sense to him. He couldn't deny he knew very well what she felt. They had missed so much, and he was grateful to see that she was making sure to capture all those moments. Looking through those few photos already had caused a beautiful warm feeling deep within him.

"You know what I think?" he asked then. "Those photos are so beautiful, should we really hide them in a box like that?"

Snow looked up. "I'm not sure how many more photos we can pin to our walls."

"You're right," he said. "But what about photo albums? We could put them in there, maybe could write little texts to the photos that describe when we're taken them and what was happening."

Snow's eyes widened. The sparks in her eyes revealed to him that she liked his idea. "But that'd be a lot of work," she said.

Charming's smile widened. "So? I don't mind. We could sit down together. I'll see if I can get a few albums somewhere, and then we'll take an afternoon off and just sort all those photos into the albums."

Much to his joy, a bright smile lit Snow's face at his words. "What a lovely idea!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply in excitement. As she pulled back again, her eyes were sparkling even more. "Thank you, Charming."

"Anytime," he answered. In amusement and joy, he watched his wife as she turned her attention back to her box. They would need a lot of albums, that was for sure.


	4. Faith (Snowing, Outlaw Queen)

Title: Faith  
Summary: Snow believes everyone deserves some happiness  
Characters/Pairings: Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Snow and Regina  
Rating/Warnings: PG – 13  
Word Count: 941  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

She could barely keep her eyes open, wondering when she had slept for more than maybe one or two hours straight for the last time. She was beyond exhausted, but all this didn't matter anymore as soon as she saw hers and Charming's little baby girl smile.

Said baby girl was currently sleeping in the new stroller, looking so peaceful that one wouldn't believe the little child had the power to keep an entire family up and awake all night long. Those quiet moments were very rare ones.

But even though she was exhausted more than ever, she wouldn't change anything. After all, who'd mind a restless night if they knew what it was like to be alone, constantly fighting for one's true love.

Snow and Charming had found each other, after losing each other a few times too often. The fear was still present deep within her, and probably always would.

But their long and rocky journey had taught her one fact: they truly did belong together. Now they were happily married, together with Emma and had just welcomed their second child. What else could she wish for, and who cared for a few restless nights if one could finally enjoy their happy end?

Their happy end. Looking up, Snow stared at the woman who had entered Granny's diner just a minute ago and had claimed the bar stool by her side. That she and Regina would sit next to each other one day, without trying to hurt each other... Mentally, she shook her head at herself. Fascinating. They had come far during the past few years.

Then again, a lot had happened that had brought them closer together. They had become allies. Snow would even go so far and believe they had finally turned into a real family, too.

And a lot had changed, too. In a good way, even for the formerly Evil Queen. A broad smile lit her face at this thought.

"What is it?" With a sigh, Regina looked up from her coffee, meeting Snow's gaze with raised eyebrows. "Am I so entertaining, or is there another reason why you're smiling at me like that?"

"It's nothing, really." Snow debated with herself for a moment, but then shrugged. She wasn't good at keeping secrets anyway. With a sigh of her own, she added, "I'm just so glad that you finally got your happy ending as well." She ignored the way Regina narrowed her eyes at those words. "Regina, I always feared you'd given up on love completely, but now that you found Robin...it's so wonderful to see you like that. I mean, I..."

Her voice trailed off. She knew she had gotten personal: maybe too personal. But what she wanted to add would probably cross the line even more. Regina's expression was cool, didn't give away what she was thinking.

But instead of shooting a sarcastic comment back, she said, "Go on. Tell me what you got in mind. I promise I won't hex you. Or try to kill you."

Instinctively, Snow tensed. Not too long ago, such a response would have hinted at very obvious intentions. But the expression in Regina's eyes told her that even though the other woman would never forget, maybe wouldn't truly forgive, she had moved on. All of them had.

"You were so happy back then," she started carefully. "You firmly believed in true love. I'm glad you rediscovered it for yourself. You and Robin look happy together."

"Thank you," Regina stated, still keeping up the cool façade. "But please don't turn me into a copy of you and your charming prince."

"But you are together, and in love," Snow said. "He managed to earn your trust, didn't he? He gives you what you need the most."

"I was doing just fine on my own as well."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Of course. All of us are strong woman and capable of so much. But isn't it wonderful to know there's someone by your side? Someone who loves you, just the way you are? Someone who'll support you, even though he knows you're strong enough to take care of yourself?"

For a moment, she believed Regina would brush her speech off, too, but then, the other woman flinched. Another sigh escaped her.

"Who says it's going to stay that way?" she said.

"Why shouldn't it?" Snow asked back. "He loves you. It's so obvious whenever he looks at you. And his son...Roland loves you, too. You're like a mother to him." She paused. "I understand your worries, Regina. Charming and I needed so long until we could finally be happy. Remember all the times we lost each other. But we always found each other again, and now look what we have." She smiled at the sleeping baby in the stroller. "You could have all this, too, Regina. You just have to have faith."

Regina chuckled, offering a half-smile in response. "And you'll never give up on yours I assume? You lost a lot yourself, yet never gave up on this whole shiny do-gooder attitude."

Snow shrugged. "It's who I am. I believe in love. And I also believe that everyone deserves their happy ending. You have the chance to get yours finally, and I firmly believe you should go for it. You won't regret it."

Regina didn't answer, but Snow could feel the other woman at least considered her words. She and Charming had found their true love, were happier than ever. Now it was the Queen's turn, and secretly, she planned to give her the needed pushes into the right direction.


	5. Different Kind of Power (Outlaw Queen)

Title: Different Kind of Power  
Summary: Robin teaches Regina that she's even stronger than she thinks.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina Mills/Robin Hood (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG – 13  
Word Count: 906  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

One didn't have to know much about Regina Mills to figure out that she was troubled. Of course, being her usual self, she wouldn't seek comfort, wouldn't even bring up all those disturbing thoughts that had to be spinning in her mind.

But by now, Robin knew her well enough to be aware of the fact that despite her cool facade, the queen actually might have the wish to talk. He just had to wait for the right moment to approach her.

He decided to make the step when he found her on her own, in the backyard. Lost in her thoughts, she stared up into the crown of a mighty, old apple tree. She barely noticed his presence.

Quietly, he made his way over to her. Robin couldn't blame anyone who was afraid of the mayor, considering her past and her temper. He had stopped caring a long time ago though.

"You look troubled," he stated, not bothered to waste time with useless small talk. He wanted her to open up, not get into the right mood to chat. "Don't you think sharing your concerns might make them more bearable?"

Regina didn't look at him, but didn't tell him to leave either. Believing this was the best invitation he would get, Robin stepped closer. Facing her profile, he could see how much the fine muscles in her face had tensed up. It was only a matter of time until she would speak up.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Once I believed I was the most powerful witch," she stated. "After my mother of course. Rumplestiltskin taught the both of us well. I managed to create this curse, I kept it up for almost three decades. Everyone feared my power." With pain in her eyes, she brushed her fingertips over the deep red cheeks of an apple. "But now…now that I'm siding with those others here in town for the first time…now that even those Charming ones are my allies, I come to realise that there's someone who's far stronger than me. Someone who'll be able to destroy everything I have. For good." She shook her head. "For so many years, I was blinded by hate. Snow White revealed my secret to my mother, who killed the man I loved. I believed this girl had destroyed my life, but compared to what's ahead of us now…" She chuckled sadly. "After such a long time, I'm so close to being happy again. To feel loved. I should've expected that someone would show up and try to take it away from me again."

Robin nodded slowly. Seeing her like that caused his heart to ache, but her words didn't surprise him. "You founded all your power on your hate for Snow White and your urge to get revenge," he told her after a short while of silence. "Maybe that's where lies the problem."

"You mean because good always wins?" She shook her head again. "Then look at the precious couple. Snow White and her Prince Charming got separated how many times? Both are almost disgustingly good, but that didn't protect them either."

"It didn't?" Robin asked back. "Well, as far as I know, the curse was broken by their daughter, they eventually managed to get married, find each other and are now expecting a child. To me, that's what success looks like."

Regina offered a mild glare in response, but he could see that she knew his theory wasn't so wrong after all. When she didn't say anything in response though, he continued, "Zelena might appear to be stronger because you didn't win the fight."

"Don't forget she's able to use Rumplestiltskin's power to her advantage," Regina added.

Robin shrugged. "But you have one big advantage. You're not alone."

She rolled her eyes. "And how exactly…"

"It's said that true love can break every curse, isn't it?" he interrupted. "No longer are you alone, Regina. You have people by your side. The Charming family accepted you as one of their own. As far as I can tell, people in town no longer see the Evil Queen, but seem to be siding with you instead. Maybe Zelena's magical powers are stronger than yours, but unlike them, you have family and friends on your side. You're right, hate clouded your mind. Maybe that's why your attempts failed in the past, despite your skills. Now that you're allowing yourself to love and care again, you might have much better choices than her, even though it might not look like that right now."

For the first time since his arrival, Regina turned to look at him. "Have you spend too much time with the love-is-the-only-way couple?" she asked sarcastically, but there was something else in her voice that gave her away.

"I'm a father, Regina," he answered. "I know everything about the importance of love and family. If you want to protect the ones you love, you'll realise how strong you really are. There are people you love, aren't there? People you want to protect. You'd do everything for Henry, wouldn't you? Maybe there are even more people who's conquered your heart and earned your trust by now."

This time, she didn't answer. But as Regina gazed back at him, Robin could feel that he had managed to get through to her. Love was the strongest power for a reason. She just had to use it to her advantage.


	6. Lost and Found (Outlaw Queen)

Title: Lost and Found  
Summary: Roland convinces Regina that she should never stop believing.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina Mills/Robin Hood (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG  
Word Count: 880  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Love is weakness. For years and years, her mother had tried to convince Regina, until, somewhere along the line, she had started to believe her. By now, Regina knew that love wasn't weakness, but she had also learnt that it could cause pain. Horrible pain.

When Emma Swan had shown up in Storybrooke, Regina had tried to defeat her for many reasons. Henry certainly had been the main one. She had adopted the boy as a little baby, had raised him, had loved him.

Of course Regina knew she had made enough mistakes, especially because of her obsession with keeping the curse running. She regretted those mistakes and had tried to change for her son.

She really had. Regina had also understood that Emma's intention had never been to steal Henry from her. His well-being had been her highest priority: a wish they had in common.

But even though Regina didn't blame Emma and knew that Henry had always loved them both, despite her evil actions, she couldn't deny that seeing the boy, knowing he had completely forgotten that she was his mother, too, was almost too much to bear for her.

Regina had willingly given Emma and Henry a happy ending. Even if the former remembered her real past, the boy still believed he had been raised by the saviour. For him, Regina was no longer his adoptive mother. He didn't share all those beloved memories with her. For him, she was the town's major. Nothing else.

Taking a deep breath, Regina tried to fight down the rising pain in the depth of her chest. She had been good at suppressing her feelings once, but letting love into her heart again had obviously damaged the thick wall she had created around herself seemingly ages ago.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the discomfort that joined the pain as she felt the glances that were thrown into her direction. At least Robin was smart enough not to come over and ask her what was the matter. Still, she could feel his concerned gazes resting on her.

"Are you sad?"

The sound of the tiny voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning around in confusion, Regina raised her eyebrows. She hadn't even noticed that obviously Roland had been watching her as well.

"What makes you think I am?" she wanted to know.

"Because you look like you're sad. You have eyes like this." The boy made huge eyes and frowned. "And your mouth is like this." The seemingly sad face Roland made to bring across his point almost erased some of the pain that was causing a lump in her throat. She doubted he knew how adorable he was.

"Then I guess I am," she admitted with the hint of a smile.

"Why?" Tilting his head to the side, Roland studied her curiously and she knew: she wouldn't get away from him without answering his question.

"I lost something," Regina said, as vague as possible.

Roland nodded. "I know what you mean. I once lost Frank."

"Frank?" she asked. "A friend of yours?"

The boy nodded again. "My best friend even. He's a horse. A very fluffy and soft one."

It took Regina a moment to understand what he was talking about. "Oh, you mean a stuffed animal."

"Yes." Roland sighed. "I was so upset, I thought I'd never see him again. That someone took him from me. And it wasn't even my fault because I was really careful and tried not to lose him."

"Yeah, but sometimes that's not enough," Regina stated. She paused, for a moment wondering if this was the right topic for a conversation with a little boy.

But before she could add more, he added, "Maybe you'll find what you lost."

"Did you find your friend again?" Regina wanted to know.

With a broad smile, Roland nodded. "Papa did. He found Frank, and he even bought me a second horse, so they'd protect each other, and because I was sad for so long." He paused, making a thoughtful face. "Maybe what you lost will come back to you, too. And maybe you'll even get something new, too. Maybe Papa can even help you?"

"I guess it's not so easy," Regina stated, but couldn't resist to look up. Her eyes met Robin's. He didn't say, didn't do anything but gazing back at her. There was something in his eyes that touched her heart and for a moment, she wanted to believe his son.

"Well, you shouldn't give up, because I didn't give up and got Frank back, and I even got Hank, too," Roland told her.

"Frank and Hank?" She couldn't resist the urge to smile.

Roland's smile widened. "Do you want to meet them? Maybe then you won't be sad anymore." He jumped up. "Papa, can I go get Frank and Hank for Regina?"

"Of course you may," Robin answered, with a knowing smile of his own. Regina watched the little boy as he hurried to get his stuffed toys. Then her eyes met the ones of the thief again. The expression was still there: warm and assuring. Maybe one day, Henry would remember. Maybe one day, he'd be hers and Emma's son again. And maybe, just maybe, she would find love in another place as well.


	7. Try Again (Wooden Swan)

Title: Try Again  
Prompt: proverb: The Road to Hell is paved with good intentions. (for writerverse)  
Word Count: 1,346  
Rating: PG - 13  
Original/Fandom: Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
Pairings (if any) Emma/August  
Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): spoilers for season 2  
Summary: He'll have to work hard to earn her trust back.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. I don't own the characters. The fics are written for fun, not for profit.

* * *

He knew he had made various mistakes in the past. After all, there was a reason why August had turned back into wood. Fortunately, his actions to help Emma eventually had been enough for him to become a normal human being again.

But even though his past selfish actions had been forgiven, it didn't change that there were quite a few things he had to confess to Emma. Of course hiding these things would be easier, but he was determined to be done with lying.

Confronting her right away wasn't easy either. Emma had enough to deal with the fact that the curse she hadn't believed in for so long had been broken, that she was finally reunited with her family.

But facing Emma without her being aware of the truth wasn't really an option either. He wanted to be honest finally, wanted her to know all the facts. This step had to be made finally.

Of course, Emma reacted the way he had expected her to. She wasn't pleased, not at all.

"I didn't do it to harm you," he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"So? Does that make it any better in your eyes?" she shouted back. "Remember, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, you know?"

"But Emma..." August sighed deeply. "I know I made a lot of mistakes. I should've never left you in the first place. I shouldn't have abandoned you. I should have taken care of you like I was supposed to."

Groaning, Emma shook her head at him. "Do you really think that's my problem? That you, a seven year old boy, wasn't able to take care of a newborn baby? You were a kid, August! Do you think that's my main problem?"

"Then what..." he started, but was interrupted again.

"What my problem is?" she shot back. "What do you think? You were around and didn't tell me, didn't even show up once. You talked my boyfriend into leaving me and blaming me for what we've done. I was in jail because of that! I had to give up Henry!"

"I know." August sighed again. "I know, Emma. It pains me to know that you had to give him up because of that. I wish I had known about him when I talked Neal into leaving you. But...I did it because I wanted to protect you."

"You wanted to protect me?" she shouted. "Are you kidding me?"

Slowly getting desperate, August ran his hands through his hair. "Emma, did you forget which route you had taken? You were turning into a criminal! I had to stop it. I had to stop you. And you learnt your lesson, didn't you? Imagine what you'd be like if you'd stayed together with him."

"So?" Tears had begun to rise in her eyes: because of anger, but also because deep inside, she knew he was right. She had learnt her lesson the hard way, but eventually, she had understood that she had been in the wrong with her actions. "That's so noble of you, August! If you just did it to protect me and get me out of what I'd gotten myself into...why did you turn into wood again, huh? Such a noble gesture should have made up for your mistakes, right?"

As she stared back at him, August could feel his cheeks flushing softly. Of course he could make her believe that his wish to protect her had been his only motive for his actions. But he was done with lying, and now would be no exception.

"You could have told him to visit me for example!" she added firmly. "You could've also told me that yes, he did not just leave me because of being an asshole but because of you! During all your time in Storybrooke...did that never occur to you?"

"I know, but I couldn't do that." He groaned. "Emma, I know it was selfish, but...I was hoping you'd forget him with the time. I was hoping..."

"What, August? What were you hoping?" she hissed.

"Goodness, Emma," he answered. "I didn't want to bring him up, because I feared you'd go right back to him. I didn't want to risk that because...I was so sure that things between us were going somewhere."

"Things between us?" Emma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, things between us," August repeated. "Didn't you notice I was falling for you?"

"I thought that was all about the curse," she answered honestly. "You approaching me, spending so much time with me..."

August shook his head. "I might be a good liar, but I'm not that good, okay? I was afraid that if you heard about Neal again, I'd never have a true chance. I know that was a very selfish reaction, and I'm sorry."

Emma nodded slowly. He could feel she was still furious, but something in her eyes had changed. "You don't seriously believe that such a confession will change anything, right?" she asked then. "You don't seriously expect me to just shrug it off, forget Neal and be flattered that you lied to me because you were in love with me?"

"I still am," he admitted. "And of course I don't expect you to forget it, or to forgive me. I just didn't want to lie any longer. I'm grateful that I'm allowed to be a human being again. I don't want to mess up even more."

"And suddenly, you don't mind that I know Neal didn't really want to leave me?" Emma wanted to know, much to his relief but also surprise in a rather calm voice now. "You don't fear I could try to contact him now? Especially as he might want to know about his son."

August couldn't help but wince at her words. Quickly straightening himself again, he answered, "Of course I don't like the idea of you, him and Henry being a little happy family again. But this isn't about me. Do what you believe is right for you. You're not the only person who learnt her lesson, Emma."

She didn't respond right away. Instead, she studied him with an expression he couldn't fully interpret. It took her a while until she finally spoke again.

"You're weren't that wrong with what you said," she let him know. At his confused look, she added, "Only because I might want to contact Neal doesn't mean I want to get back together with him. People grow up. People get older. And they change. So do their feelings."

"Not when someone is your true love," August replied.

"He was my first love," Emma answered. "Doesn't mean he was my true love." She suppressed a chuckle as his eyes widened. "I'm still mad, August. I really am. I won't just forget it. But I also didn't forget the man you're now, the things you did to help me with the Snow, the way you're treating Henry."

"So am I right when I believe I'm not the only one who noticed that there was something going on between the two of us?" he asked and couldn't help a tiny smirk.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Watch it, August. I'm nowhere near forgetting what you've done yet, okay? You'll have to work for me trusting you again."

"At least I have the chance to do it now, if I understood you right." He winked at her. "Maybe we could start with a drink..."

"Or maybe you could stop talking now, before you say something else that might anger me," she interrupted him. A tiny smile lit her face. "And I'll still call Neal, sooner or later. He deserves to know about Henry."

"I'll support you with whatever you're going to do," he promised honestly.

Emma just nodded in response. August knew he had to work hard for earning her trust back. But he also knew that despite his lies, she was willing to give him a chance. Because deep inside, she understood him, maybe better than she knew. And he would use his chance.


	8. I Love You (Outlaw Queen)

Title: I Love You  
Summary: There are many ways to say 'I love you'.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina Mills/Robin Hood (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 884  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
Author's note: Inspired by a prompt at Fanfiction Prompts at tumblr.

* * *

Robin had always believed that men were the ones who traditionally had a problem with opening up about their feelings. While women seemed to enjoy discussing relationships in great details, men even struggled with saying the three magical words.

But then he had met Regina, just to realise that some women were even more complicated than any man could ever be. They were together for months now, but still hadn't declared her feelings to him in any way.

Not that he doubted her feelings. Robin knew she wanted to be with him. Heated kisses and passionate nights proved that to him often enough. But those actions didn't say much about her feelings.

A sigh escaped him as Charming, sitting next to him at the diner's counter, chuckled. The prince had questioned him until he had revealed what was keeping his mind busy.

"I should've kept this to myself," he sighed, shaking his head at himself.

"I'm sorry," Charming apologized. "But in all honesty…did you expect anything else from Regina? Unless it's negative feelings, she doesn't seem to be very vocal about them."

"Which doesn't surprise me," Robin stated with another sigh. "She's afraid of being happy. I'm still amazed she eventually gave our relationship a try. Her mother taught her that love is weakness, and I think she still believes that."

Charming shrugged. "I'm not sure if she still believes it, but saying out loud that she loves you…I guess she doesn't want to feel vulnerable. That doesn't mean she doesn't have her own way of showing you what she's feeling."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"Well, there are many ways to tell someone you love them without actually saying it," Charming explained. "Sometimes actions reveal a lot more than any spoken word could. Watch her behaviour closely. Are there any things she does for you, or for your son, which show that she invested a lot of thinking in them, that she paid attention to you? Those little gestures mean a lot, especially to people like Regina. They're a way of showing one's feelings without having to talk about them."

Robin nodded slowly. If Regina didn't want to translate her thoughts into words, maybe she was really trying to show them to him in a more subtle way.

By the time he arrived at her house, Charming's words were still spinning in his mind. Determined to pay more attention, he let himself in, just to stop in his tracks in the hallway.

Little gestures, Charming had said.

Regina had given him a spare key to her house a few weeks ago. Coming over for dinner had turned into a tradition. Hours would be spend with good food, good talks and maybe something more.

She had invited him into her home, had let him into her personal space. Could this be considered as one of those gestures the prince had mentioned?

"I'm home," he announced, like he always did. Robin tensed again. He was home. At her house. Why hadn't he noticed that earlier?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Robin made his way over to the kitchen. A delicious smell was greeting him, teasing his senses. His mouth started to water. She was a brilliant cook.

"Papa!" Roland shouted as his father entered the room, waving at him from his location at the kitchen table. "Look, Regina and I made dinner!" He turned around to the woman at the stove. "I helped a lot, right?"

A warm smile lit Regina's face as she nodded. "Oh yes, you helped a lot. Roland will be an amazing cook one day." She lowered her voice as she continued, "Now, why don't you set the table already? You can pick your favourite plates and glasses."

Thrilled by the idea, Roland jumped off his chair. Quickly, he embraced his father, rushed over to Regina and hugged her as well before he disappeared into the dining room. Robin watched the entire scene in amazement, for once realising he was speechless. There was such a warm atmosphere in this room, even in the entire house. So much had changed since he had paid it a visit for the first time months ago.

"That smells fantastic," he said then, stepping closer. He paused for a moment before he added, "Is that lasagna?"

Looking up again, Regina offered another smile. "It's yours and Roland's favourite food, so I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"And did you…"

"Add an extra amount of paprika for you?" she completed for him, smirking knowingly. "Of course I did."

"Sounds…tempting," he said, his voice lower than intended. Apparently catching the change in his voice, she looked back at him with a heated gaze. The expression in her eyes made him shiver.

Tempting indeed, he thought, resisting the urge to spin her around, to kiss those delicious lips. But his longing for her wasn't the dominant feeling. Instead, he discovered an intense warmth deep within him, growing stronger and stronger. It seemed like Charming had been right: little actions said so much more than words ever could. Robin was home, and he knew Regina felt the same way. She might not be willing to say the magical words yet, but he didn't need to hear what he was so obvious to him now.


	9. Freedom (Red Stranger)

Title: Freedom  
Summary: Ruby and August know what freedom is like.  
Characters/Pairings: Ruby Lucas/August Booth  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 603  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

She was sitting on her favourite rock, eyes closed as she took in the sounds of her surroundings. The forest had always felt like home, she even had had a connection to it before the curse had been broken. The smell, the sound of wind caressing the tall fir trees, the rushing of a small creek, not far away.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby opened her eyes. A broad smile lit her face; no longer was she the confused girl that was scared of her own personality. For so long, she had felt trapped, like a monster. Guilt had been her constant companion; she hadn't been able to forget what she had done for so long.

Until something deep within her had woken up. Ruby had made peace with her own self, had accepted that once a month, she would turn into a wolf. Said wolf was no longer a threat to folks in town though: she had learnt to control it.

She was free. Finally. And Ruby knew: she was capable of so much. She was strong and smart, she was loyal and determined. The past couldn't be changed, unlike her future, and she felt more like herself than ever.

Her smile widened as she released a deep sigh of pure relief. Freedom. What a wonderful experience. Just as she wanted to get up though, she tensed at the sound of footsteps behind her. Instinctively, she spun around, her body on alert.

"Oh, hello." She relaxed again as she identified the stranger. "You scared me a little."

"I didn't mean to," August Booth said. Or Pinocchio? New and old identities: that still confused her at times.

Turning around completely so she could face him now, Ruby tilted her head to the side. "I'm surprised to see you out here. Not many people go for walks in the depth of the forest."

"That's correct." Nodding, August stepped closer. "But I like such places. They're inspiring."

"So you're still writing?" she wanted to know.

"Sometimes." He smiled. "Besides, since I'm no puppet anymore, I treasure every moment more than ever. Being made of wood...it reminds you of how wonderful a human life really is."

"I know what you mean." Ruby returned his smile.

It was his turn to study her with a curious expression. "Now what about you? I remember you were very interested in my adventures."

"Oh yes." Blushing softly, Ruby ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I had to be involved in an adventure first to realise it's nothing I need. My life has always been quite adventurous, and if I'm entirely honest, I believe some quiet time in Storybrooke is exactly what I need."

"So it seems the both of us have learnt a lot during those past months." August's smile widened.

"It seems like that." Ruby's smile returned, but she couldn't deny a slight awkwardness. August was a nice man, and seemed to understand in some ways what it was like to have a unique history. The wish to continue their chat, to hear a few more of his stories, was strong.

"Now that you're here already," she said eventually, "maybe we could walk together. There are some nice places I could show to you. And maybe you could share a few stories with me in exchange."

"Sounds good to me, although I think you have some inspiring stories to offer as well." August offered a full smirk and playfully offered his arm to her. Chuckling, Ruby took it and got off her rock. So much had changed during the past month. So much had gotten easier, and she was determined to enjoy her new freedom to the fullest.


	10. Momma, Papa, Roland (Outlaw Queen)

Title: Momma, Papa, Roland  
Summary: Regina has almost forgotten what it's like to be called a certain name.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina Mills/Robin Hood (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 647  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
Author's note: The prompt for this story was given to me by adi_dion.

* * *

Regina had almost forgotten what it was like to have a child in the house. It felt like ages since Henry had grown up within those four walls, had called her 'Mom'. So much had changed, and even though she and Emma had found their way with dealing with the situation, she still felt like she had been pushed aside.

But now there were Robin and his son Roland. The boy would run around her house with sparkling eyes and the sweetest smile she had ever seen. The sight never failed to warm her heart. How much she had missed to feel that way.

Closing her eyes, she took in the delicious smell that was filling her kitchen. She hadn't been a good cook when she had woken up in Storybrooke, but she was a fast learner.

And now, there was someone in the house whom she could cook for again. She smiled at the sound of footsteps, running down the hallway.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile as Roland entered the room, closely followed by his father. "Did you have a nice time?"

"I think we did," Robin said with a wink at his son. "Didn't we have the very best ice cream ever at Granny's?"

Roland nodded eagerly. "Yes! The best ice cream." He paused, tilting his head to the side, looking even more adorable. "But the bestest thing ever are cookies!"

"Really? Now, what a coincidence." Her smile softened at the excitement that was sparkling in the child's eyes. "I've just made a few and there are some more in the oven. I made them just for you."

Roland gasped. "Just for me?" He smiled innocently, looking like a perfect younger version of Robin. "Can I have one already?"

"Just one." She winked, offering one of the cookies.

Smiling broadly, the little boy took it into his chubby hands. Holding it like a treasure, he said, "Thank you, Momma!"

Regina barely noticed how Roland ran out of the kitchen again. Stunned and speechless, she stared at the spot where the boy had stood just a moment ago.

"Thank you, Momma."

She could still remember how Henry had called her 'Mom' for the first time. The moment had counted to the most beautiful ones of her life. When the two of them had started to drift apart, she had wondered if anyone would ever be able to cause this warmth only a mother could feel for a child within her again. Roland had just managed to make it happen, with one little answer.

"Are you alright?"

Robin's softly spoken words brought her attention back to the present. Standing by her side now, he studied her with a mix of curiosity and concern.

"Am I alright?" she repeated his words.

Robin nodded. "I already suspected that he's started to see you like that, but…" He paused. "Do you mind?"

He didn't explain why he wondered whether or not she had a problem with Roland's choice to call her 'Momma', but she didn't need to hear more. Regina's problems with allowing herself to be happy had been obvious not only to Snow but to him as well. Eventually, she had dared to make the step, had started a relationship with him. It was only natural that he would worry she might have a problem with being a mother-figure to Roland.

So…did she mind? The answer was surprisingly easy.

"I don't mind at all," she said.

A relieved smile lit his face. Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

Instead of answering, Regina leaned it, brushing her lips over his in a kiss that said more than words. Robin and his adorable son were responsible for the fact that she remembered what true happiness was like. Of course she didn't mind. Not at all.


	11. A Matter of Trust

Title: A Matter of Trust  
Summary: Regina finds it hard to leave the past behind. Robin believes in second chances.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina Mills/Robin Hood (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 1,143  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Regina could barely resist the urge to curse herself, or at least to come up with a decent punishment for her behaviour. Like so many times before in her life, she seemed to be doing what she was best at again: making one step forward and tons of steps backwards. Being happy? Sounded too good to be true.

Snow had tried more than once to get through to her. Snow White of all people. Regina didn't bother to wonder where her grudge went. She had wasted far too many years on hating the other woman. In fact, they even had quite a few things in common, if one looked closely.

Snow wanted her to be happy, and Regina was sure that wasn't only due to guilt. She had said that she could feeling deeply, with both, heart and soul. Regina had believed her, just for a moment, and finally had stopped holding back.

She had regretted it soon after. Of course she had. Because the formerly Evil Queen couldn't have a happy ending. That would be just ridiculous. Being happy wasn't made for her. It had to be that way.

Leaning against her apple tree with her back, she stared ahead, at nothing in particular. She was hurting deep inside, because she had done what she always did. Fighting or running: that was easy.

But loving? Not so much. Shaking her head, she swallowed hard, knowing that her attempts wouldn't be good enough to get rid of the lump in her throat. She was mad at herself, not for believing Snow though but because she had gotten the chance and had managed to screw it up again.

She had kissed Robin, and he had kissed her back, more than eagerly. She had been happy, in so many ways. But why couldn't she accept this feeling? Why was she so scared of it that she rather hurt than giving it a try?

Regina tensed as she caught the sound of footsteps behind her. Someone had dared to invade her personal space again: something she should be used to by now. Probably Snow had heard what had happened, and was about to teach her another lesson.

"Why don't you just go back home to your prince and discuss some more baby names?" she said without looking up.

The footsteps stopped. "I fear you're mistaking me for someone else M'Lady."

The sound of Robin's voice hit her like a slap into the face. Of course she should have expected him to follow. He was like that. She should know him better by now, even with the missing year neither of them could remember so far.

"Before you tell me to leave your land again," he started, and she could feel how he carefully stepped closer, "please, may I ask what happened all of the sudden? I thought everything was alright between you and me, that I knew where we stood. But now…"

Regina sighed. Forcing herself to look up, she met his gaze. Fortunately, she had learnt how to control herself a long time ago. "I know this is the worst answer I could probably give you, but…this isn't about you, it's about me."

"It's indeed a useless answer," Robin stated. "Would you mind to explain your thoughts a little further?"

Yes, I would mind, she thought, but knew pushing him away like that wasn't fair either. It took her another few minutes before she finally answered, "Robin, you're a good man, and a father. Me, though…you were right with reminding me that I'm the Evil Queen. The past lies behind me, I'm determined to be good now, but that doesn't erase all those years of cruelty. I cast the first curse, and you don't even want to know what I did for that. I tried to kill Snow and ruin her life on so many occasions and caused so much harm, just because I blamed her for what happened to Daniel, even though it wasn't her who killed him in the first place. She was manipulated into doing it by my mother. I've been a monster, and you wouldn't want to be with someone like that. You wouldn't want me around your child. I've disappointed Henry so many times, even though he never stopped believing in me. It's only a question of time until I disappoint you as well. Happy endings…they aren't made for me, and I finally have to accept that."

Her voice trailed off. Robin had listened to her words closely. She could almost see the thoughts that were running through his mind, but she couldn't interpret his expression. Endlessly long minutes passed and she was about to turn away again as he spoke up.

"I understand your feelings, M'Lady," he assured her. "I am aware of the person you've once been, but I firmly believe you're capable of changing. Look at yourself, you're no longer trying to kill Snow White and her loved ones. Instead you've protected her and her baby. You've been determined to change for your son, and even allowed him and Miss Swan to have a happy ending when their memories were erased. There's a lot of good in you, you just have to allow it to rise. Everyone deserves a happy ending, and a second chance. You seem determined to use your second chance, and to me, that's enough of a reason to trust in you." Stepping closer, he took her hands into his. "You saved my son, Regina. I won't ever forget that. I certainly don't mind having you around my son, if you keep him safe like that."

"But…"

"No 'but'," Robin interrupted her. "If I believe in second chances, and your son and his family do, too, then shouldn't you as well? Shouldn't you finally leave the past behind?"

His words, along with the way he was looking at her, touched her in a way that was still new to Regina. If she had still had her heart, it would have ached from longing for what he was saying. "I'd love to believe you," she admitted. "But it's difficult for me to leave the past behind, to believe that anything of what you promise is possible."

Robin smiled. "That's all I need to know, M'Lady. I'll show you that it is indeed possible."

"That could be quite an exhausting fight for you," she stated.

His smile widened. "But it's worth the effort." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Now, are Roland and I still invited to dinner at your house?"

Unable to prevent herself from smiling as well, Regina nodded. She knew Robin was determined to convince her: she could see it in his eyes. Maybe he was indeed right: even she could change. And maybe she should allow him to fight this fight that apparently mattered so much to him.


	12. Match-Makers (Outlaw Queen)

Title: Match-Makers  
Summary: Henry is happy to see his mother is able to feel again.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina Mills/Robin Hood (Outlaw Queen)  
Rating/Warnings: PG  
Word Count: 546  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

"So, Robin Hood, eh?" Henry grinned knowingly. He had barely gotten his memories back when he had found out that the mysterious man his mother had been kissing in the hallway was no one else but Robin Hood, the famous outlaw thief.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she answered, "Henry, are you going to tease me about that?" She tried to look strict, but he didn't miss the hints of hesitation in her eyes. Said expression took him by surprise.

"Uh…like I said, it's awesome," he added quickly. "It really is! I mean, he's Robin Hood after all. Pretty cool guy. I was just…well, a bit surprised I have to admit. Because…"

His voice trailed off. Yes, he was surprised, because not too long ago, he would have never dared to imagine that his Mom would ever fall in love again.

"Like I said," she told him. "We just started seeing each other." Regina tried to sound like there was nothing special about that, couldn't hide the smirk that was tearing at the corners of her mouth though.

"Yeah, of course." His grin widened. "Nevermind, but just so you know…I think it's really awesome."

Henry didn't miss the relief that briefly appeared in Regina's eyes. Of course he approved. Secretly, Henry had wished that one day, Regina would allow herself to love again, because he had hoped that said love would cure her broken heart and bitter soul.

Now it seemed like his wish was finally coming true. Regina was getting along quite well with his grandparents and mother, and looked so happy when she was around the man she had 'just started seeing'. If there was anything he could do to encourage her, he would. A happy Regina was a good Regina, he thought.

"Hey, guess what," he said then. "He's an outlaw, and you're a queen. That'd make you two the 'Outlaw Queen'." He chuckled at the disapproving look his mother gave him. But before she could shoot anything back in response, she stopped in her tracks, in the middle of the sidewalk. Looking ahead, he easily spotted what had caught her attention.

"M'Lady. Young Sir." Robin greeted politely as he made his way over to them. By his side walked a little boy: his son Roland, according to what his mother had told him earlier.

Biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from grinning again, Henry studied the man and Regina. Both were eyeing each other while the latter was trying to hide her obvious interest. Henry knew: she wanted to talk to the man she was dating, but wouldn't dare to do so with their kids around.

"You know what I'd really love now?" he said. "Granny's best ice cream. You'd like some as well, Roland?" His eyes met Robin's. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is," the man answered with a knowing smile and a nod that could've easily said 'thank you'.

Satisfied with himself, Henry took the little boy's hand. When they made their way over to Granny's, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder. A broad smile spread across his face as he saw Regina's happy smile. Robin really seemed to make her happy. He was as determined as ever to keep on encouraging them.


	13. The Mills Sisters

Title: The Mills Sisters  
Summary: Storybrooke, a small town in the Old West, faces the arrival of two famous women.  
Characters/Pairings: Regina Mills, Zelena, Ruby, Snow, Emma, Belle and mentions of other characters and pairings.  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 471  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

It was a day like every other in Storybrooke. The sun was mercilessly shining in the deep blue sky, as if determined to burn folk in town. Of course everyone who wasn't kept busy with other tasks had fled into the shady saloon. Granny Lucas' place was everyone's favourite location: men and women equally came around to enjoy a good meal or a reviving drink.

The scene was a familiar one. David Nolan, Killian Jones, Robin Locksley and Jefferson Hatter had gathered around their favourite table in the back of the room for a game of cards. The ladies Belle French, Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan and Emma Swan had joined Ruby Lucas, who was helping her grandmother to run the saloon, at the bar.

"So, Ladies," Ruby said with a smirk, offering another round of drinks to her friends. "What's happening on the love front? Shall we expect another wedding soon?"

Mary Margaret's cheeks reddened softly. She threw a stolen glance at her husband, who offered a warm smile in response. The couple had tied the knot a few months ago, but was still happily in love.

"I'm certain Belle has great news to share soon?" Emma asked with a teasing wink.

Straightening herself, Belle answered, "If you're talking about Mr. Gold, we shall see. I still believe you're too hard with your judgement. Meanwhile, you and Mr. Jones seem to get along really well…"

Emma didn't blush, didn't look like she wanted to answer either though.

She didn't have to.

The entire saloon fell silent as its doors were pushed open. Two women stepped in, instantly drawing everyone's attention to them. Dressed like men, yet managing to highlight their femininity, they made their way further into the saloon. One of them had short, black hair, while the others wild mane was coloured in a fiery reddish tone. Both shared an expression in their eyes that made the other folks in the room tense with nervousness.

"I think I know who they are," Ruby whispered. "There are rumours that the Mills sisters have been seen near Storybrooke."

"Seems like they just arrived," Emma stated.

The Mills sisters. Known as Regina and Zelena, both women were famous among people in the Old West. Both were strong and fearsome, and rumours said that some of their skills were magical. Folks in Storybrooke didn't know whether they should believe in 'magic' or not, but chances that they might find out soon were higher than ever.

"So," the red-haired said with a wicked smirk. "What does a lady have to do to get a decent drink?"

"And a good table," the dark-haired one added, letting her eyes roam like she owned the place.

The women at the bar counter exchanged a short glance. The Mills sisters were in town. Things certainly wouldn't be boring with them.


	14. Heart's Choice (SwanFire)

Title: Heart's Choice  
Summary: Emma finally knows what she's wanted all the time.  
Characters/Pairings: Neal/Emma  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 334  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

His arms had closed around her in a tight embrace, and for a moment, Emma felt like the world around her existed no longer. She experienced an odd combination of confusion and utter relief. For so long, things with Neal had been complicated. Back and forth. Feelings that made sense, yet hurt in so many ways.

Emma knew she had never stopped loving him. Neal had conquered her heart, in a way no man had ever been able to. Letting him in again had been the challenge, and she had been unable to decide what exactly she wanted. Feeling back on…yes or no?

It had been the moment she had to say good-bye to Neal again when Emma had understood that her heart had made a decision a long time ago. She had loved him, always would, and not just because Henry would connect them forever.

Her arms tightened around him instinctively, in a desperate attempt to make sure he wouldn't disappear again. Far too often, she had to let go of Neal, willingly or not. This time, she wouldn't allow that to happen again.

"You're back," she whispered, still unable to understand what was so obviously true.

"I am," he whispered back. The way he held her close sent new shockwaves through her body. He was so warm. So familiar.

"I'm…so sorry, Emma. For everything," he added.

She wanted to say she didn't care, that one had to move on from the past. She wanted to tell him that she finally knew what she really wanted. But she didn't find the right words. Pulling back just enough so that she could gaze up at him, she smiled.

"It's all good," she said, blinking away the tears that were fogging her view. "There are people who'll be happy to know you're back."

Neal nodded. "Maybe we should go back then?"

Emma didn't say anything in response. Instead she took Neal's hand, tightly holding on to it, determined never to let go again.


	15. An Unexpected Companion (SwanFire)

Title: An Unexpected Companion  
Summary: Princess Emma couldn't deny there was something interesting about Baelfire.  
Characters/Pairings: Neal/Emma  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 1,016  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

It was a foggy morning as Princess Emma sneaked out of the castle. The sun was about to rise, gently caressing the snow-covered mountains in the distance. The air was still enjoyable cool and fresh, her breath came out in little clouds. Princess Emma had learnt a while ago how to make herself invisible and disappear into the near forest before anyone could spot her.

Although her mother was certainly aware of her adventures. Snow White hadn't been so much different from her as a girl. The kingdom had so much to offer, and was a lot more interesting than the castle of which she knew every single corner already.

The sounds of nature awaking made her smile as she left her home behind and followed the familiar trail that would lead her along the river that passed the castle. What a perfect morning for a long stroll in the woods!

Princess Emma had tried her best to hide who she really was with picking her clothes wisely. Now she could easily be mistaken for a woman from one of the small villages. No one would send her home.

Yet it took her a while until she could relax and truly enjoy the freedom which she could only experience outside the thick castle walls.

Not that she hated her home. Absolutely not. She had dear, caring parents, and not a single day passed without them showing to her how much they loved their daughter. The blonde woman had a free spirit though. Just like her mother: her father liked to tease her about this fact. Still, he was willing to train her in swordfighting, and her mother would show how to use arrows and a bow to her.

But her little adventures still provided a feeling that she couldn't experience anywhere else. There was just something wonderful about being a normal young woman for once. Not a princess.

A sound behind her eventually interrupted Emma's stroll through the forest. She froze in place, for a moment wondering if she should make a dash for the near bushes. Slowly, she turned around, and realised that she had no chance of escaping as she found herself facing the intruder.

"Isn't this a lovely morning, Milady?" the young man asked. He was smirking slightly, studying her with a mix of curiosity and amusement. "But I'm not sure if a young lady should be out in the forest so entirely on her own."

It took Emma another couple of moments before she shook herself out of her shock. "You mean because there are strangers hiding in the bushes, following me like a certain someone who's asking me nosy questions?"

He laughed. "It almost seems to me like you're not the average damsel in distress that needs protection by a strong man."

"Especially as strong men are rare these days," she shot back.

His grin widened. "Fear not, Milady, I'm not a bandit if that's what you're thinking."

"The idea never crossed my mind." Mentally, Emma shook her head at herself. Why exactly was she still standing her, talking to this stranger instead of running away? Her mother and fatheer had taught her not to talk with strangers longer than absolutely necessary. She couldn't help herself though: there was something about this man that had caught her attention. "Don't you think it'd be polite to introduce yourself?"

He laughed again. "I didn't catch your name either yet, Milady." Bowing in front of her, he added, "Baelfire, at your service."

"Baelfire," she repeated. The name sounded familiar. She had a distant idea of where she had caught it before. "I think I've heard this name before. Aren't you-?"

His eyes widened at her words: he almost seemed to panic. "I'm sure you're mistaking me for someone else," he stated quickly. "I'm certainly no famous man. Now, may I know your name as well?"

"Oh...yes. I'm-" She stopped herself just in time before she could speak out the familiar words. "Emma. Just Emma."

"Emma." Again, he smirked. A knowing smirk. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Emma. So...are you living in a near village?"

"Yes." She nodded, feeling nervousness rising as she continued, "I...I was just...on my way…"

Baelfire's laughter interrupted her. "May I give you advice? Next time you try to lie, you should prepare your story before you meet anyone who could question your identity, Princess."

Emma gasped in shock, but knew very well she had messed up her cover story with her lazy explanation. Not willing to show that though, she tried to use her own knowledge to fight back. "And such advice is given by the son of Rumplestiltskin?"

It was his turn to stare. "How…"

"Everyone knows the Dark One's son is called Baelfire," she stated, straightening herself. "It's not a common name."

He nodded slowly. "I'm not like my father though," he said quietly.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you believe I might run from you now that I know who your father is?" she wanted to know. As she realised she was right, she added, "I tend to judge a person by their actions, not by their family tree."

Her words seem to relieve him. "Then may I ask what Princess Emma is doing out here in the forest, all by herself and dressed up like so?"

Not willing to lie this time, she answered, "I allow myself to enjoy not being a princess for a few hours every day."

Baelfire nodded. "I understand you, Princess. I want to be an average, unknown man as well, at times."

"Then why don't you stop calling me 'Princess'?" she wanted to know.

"I may do so if you allow me to accompany you," he said with a wink.

With a raised eyebrow, Emma studied him. She couldn't deny Baelfire was interesting and she was eager to spend some more time with him. "Fine," she said then, ignoring his broad smirk that had an odd, alluring effect on her. At the moment, so it seemed, she couldn't ask for a better companion.


End file.
